Friend From the Past
by SwTbabe522
Summary: Takes place after Not Fade Away. What if Buffy was not the first slayer Angel fell in love with? What if Buffy was not the first slayer to come back from the dead?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I have nothing to do nor do I know anyone who has anything to do with Angel. This story is pure fiction.

**SUMMERY:** Takes place after Not Fade Away. What if Buffy was not the first slayer Angel fell in love with? What if Buffy was not the first slayer to come back from the dead?

"Let's go to work." This was going to be work all right. This was going to be hard work and Angel knew it. They were all worn out and tired; and the real fight had not even started yet. "So that's the plan," Gunn asked. Angel spun around, surprised. He did not expect to see Gunn standing. "Gunn, there is no way…"

"There is no way in hell I am going to let you three have all the fun." Angel looked over at the advanced army and then back at Gunn. "Stay towards the back. Do your best to handle what gets past us."

"You got it boss." Boss. The word stuck around in Angel's head longer then he wanted. What kind of boss was he? He had gotten Fred and Wesley killed by taking over Wolfram and Hart. Now Gunn was most certainly next on that list. What kind of boss gets his employees killed? "Are we going to make a move or are we just going to stand here and wait for them to clobber us," Spike asked.

"Like I said, let's go to work."

_a few hours earlier_

"Listen to me. Angel needs your help. He is fighting the battle of his life and there is a very good chance that it could be his last. If he doesn't stop this apocalypse the world as we know it is doomed. Do you hear me, doomed? You are the only person that can help him or at least give him a better chance at winning. He needs your help. If you can't go to L.A. to help him, go to help the world." Cordelia looked around at the other Powers beside her. "So," she asked. "Do think that will get her to go?

_back to the present_

This was the biggest fight any of them, except for maybe Illyria, had been in. Angel was getting frustrated. It could have been because the dragon was no where near them or it could have been because there was no way they were stop this thing. "Thanks a lot Buffy, for all your help," he said to himself. He had wanted to call her, but he knew she would not help him. She thought he was evil. He tried to glance around to see how everyone was doing. Spike was side by side with him, fighting like it was the last fight of his life. It probably was going to be. Illyria had stepped back by Gunn and did her best to keep him alive. There were just so many demons. There seemed to be more and more coming at them. Even though the four of them had pretty much spread out, they were now all backed up against the chain link fence. "So, do have any other plan or should we just stick to the original one," Spike asked sarcastically. Angel just glared at him, but he knew what Spike was getting at. They needed a better plan than "let's go to work." They were all looking at Angel to tell them what to do. He looked around at the four standing beside him. "I'm sorry," was all that he could say.

"There is just so many. When you kill one, five take its place," Gunn said.

"We must keep fighting," Illyria told them.

"Yeah pet we'll keep fighting," Spike said. "It's better to go down fighting than to go down standing around like a bunch of scaredy cats."

"That attitude is definitely going to get your all killed," a voice from the shadows screamed at them.


	2. Chapter 2

_1981_

"Cassie, we have to keep going," Angel yelled. Cassandra just looked at him, breathing heavily. "Angel, I can't run anymore," she said in between breaths. "We just have to do this." Angel let out a growl just loud enough for her to hear. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Cassie, we have to keep going. There is no way we can fight this demon tonight. We'll hide for a few days and then we'll take care of it." Behind them came the sound of someone coming toward them. Angel looked over Cassandra's shoulders. "We have to go now," he said again. Cassandra pushed him off of her. "I'm the god damm Slayer," she yelled. "I can't just run. It's bad for my image." Angel laughed and then got serious again. "Yes you are, but today your not."

"You wanna repeat that one." Angel looked at the ground trying to figure out what to say to her. "I don't know how to say this, so here it goes. Your father drugged you and took away all of your Slayer power so you can pass the Slayer ritual thing." It was Cassandra's turn to look at the ground. "You have a point, but I passed that stupid test. Now I have…."

"THAT WAS JUST A DRUGGED UP OLD VAMPIRE." Cassandra jumped back and just stared at Angel. She had never heard him yell like that and it kind of scared her. Angel knew that by the look in her eyes. He also knew that there was no way of talking her out of going after that demon, but he had to try. There was no way she could fight an apocalyptic demon without the power of the Slayer. "Cassie would you just listen to me," he pleaded. "Just give it a few days. Give it until at least half your strength is back. Cassie are you listening to me."

"No. Actually I'm watching that nice ending the world demon that is coming at us. So Slayer or no Slayer we have to stand up and fight the stupid thing." Angel knew they had no choice. "Fine. Just whatever you do, stay behind me."

"You really need to stop protecting me."

"It's only because I love you."

"As a friend, right?" Angel hesitated and then said, "As a friend."

_Now_

Everyone looked over to see who had said that. They did not have to wait very long. A blonde girl stepped out from behind the shadows. She looked to be only about 18. "There is no way you are going to stop an apocalypse if you think you are going to die," she said.

"No offense, but have you seen what we are fighting against," Gunn asked, pointing at the large group of demons that had backed them into the corner. The girl turned around and rolled her eyes. "Take the higher ground. Wait them out," she said and then looked at Angel. "With this guy in charge I'm surprised you are still talking about fighting. I would have thought he would have been running away by now." Everyone was now looking at Angel, who had a weird look on his face. He did not know how to react. "So boss," Spike said. "We need a decision." They demons were getting closer and closer with each second they waited. Angel, who looked to be in a state of shock, said nothing. The girl kept looking at Angel and then back at the large crowd of demons. She looked over at Gunn. "Can you make it over that fence?" Gunn nodded. "Are you sure?"

"No."

"Ok. Everyone help this guy get over the fence." Nobody moved. "If you all want to die then stand here. If you are planning on living help the poor man over the fence." Illyria and Spike helped Gunn to get over the fence before making it over them selves. The girl looked at Angel and then motioned to the fence. Angel just looked at her and did not move. "Either climb or face them," she said pointing at the demons.

"How…is it…this is…how," was all Angel said.

"ANGEL NOW." The two got over the fence just as the demon's got there.


End file.
